The subject matter herein relates generally to termination tools for terminating wires to electrical connectors.
Termination tools are known for terminating wires to electrical terminals and connectors. In some known hand tools, the connectors and wires are loaded into the termination tool and a handle is squeezed to press the connector onto the wires to make electrical connection therebetween. For example, the connector may include contacts that are pressed onto the wires to make electrical connection therebetween. The termination tools typically include a ram connected to the handle that is actuated when the handle is squeezed. The ram engages the connector and presses the contacts of the connector onto the wires.
Some known termination tools provide crimping of a component to the cable of the electrical connector. Such crimps may provide additional strain relief for the cable when attached to the connector. Typically, the crimping tool is a different tool than the tool used to make the electrical connection.
A need remains for a termination tool that allows for more complex crimping actions.